


love pho’eva

by driftingcactus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fast Food, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, donghyuck is shameless, lapslock, mark is a delivery boy, so corny please stop me, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingcactus/pseuds/driftingcactus
Summary: mark’s just a delivery boy; it’s not in his job description to deal with really cute, underdressed boys who openly flirt with him.





	1. you’re phonomenal

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i don’t know  
> was supposed to be a one shot but i got tired of it sitting in my drafts, it’s probably gonna be two chapters.
> 
> title inspired by loona yyxy’s love4eva bc i am sadly in love w all 12 members of loona
> 
> dt sofia and allie and mars (who doesn’t even stan nct) (mostly sofia bc she encouraged thsi idea dkdnkd) bc they always deal with my crackheadery
> 
> a lot of this was written in 5 in the morning when i was half asleep and isnt edited so please excuse any mistakes !!! 
> 
> enjoy !!!

to say that donghyuck’s day has been bad is an understatement. his day has been absolutely _horrendous._ he was 10 minutes late to his calculus class and professor shim wouldn’t let him in (who even _needed_ calculus? he was majoring in marine biology, and the fucking fish definitely didn’t care about derivative applications.) then, he failed his physics midterm by _one point,_ and to put the cherry on top of the shit sundae, he ran into his cheater, dirt-ex boyfriend dongmin who had the decency to rub his new relationship in donghyuck’s face. (bitterly, he hopes dongmin’s new boyfriend cheats on him so he knows how it feels. okay, so he doesn’t actually want that to happen, but he’s in a bad mood.)

 

he doesn’t even bring an umbrella with him and it starts pouring on his way to his apartment complex. (the 10 minute walk from campus to his apartment complex was already miserable, but it was practically unbearable with all of that rain.)

 

by the time donghyuck’s in his apartment, he’s soaked down to his socks. his roommate, jaehyun-hyung, doesn’t seem to be home though. which is a good thing, because he’s quite frankly a mess. his hair is unkempt and sopping wet, and he’s been crying for the last 3 minutes.

 

he decides then, that he’s going to wear his most comfortable clothes, order takeout, and binge gossip girl while he cries. it’s the only acceptable thing to do when you’re upset, of course.

 

half an hour later, he’s mildly outraged because chuck’s “mom” has been a fake this whole time, when someone knocks on his door. he sighs, because it’s probably jeno who heard from renjun who heard from jaemin that he saw dongmin and had a shitty day. he loved his best friend, really, but he wasn’t in the mood for sympathetic looks and worrying.

 

not bothering to pause the show, he yells over the sound of chuck and blair arguing: “go away jeno! i’m fine!”

 

a beat passes before jeno knocks on his door again, and annoyed, donghyuck swings his legs over the leg of the couch and begrudgingly gets up to open the door.

 

“jeno, you little shit, i told you-“ the words die on his tongue when he sees someone who is very much _not jeno._ the dude is taller than him and admittedly cute, with big eyes and high cheekbones, clutching a takeout bag in his hand. the name of the restaurant he ordered from is scrawled obnoxiously on the ugly shirt he’s wearing. donghyuck may or may not appreciate the way it stretches over his shoulders.

 

“uh,” not-jeno blurts. he looks mildly uncomfortable.

 

“um, food? yours. i have,” not-jeno’s face steadily turns pink as he stutters out the sentence. he’s not looking at donghyuck’s face and donghyuck himself looks down to see — oh. he’s only wearing a pair of boxer briefs, one of jaehyun’s oversized sweaters, and his fuzzy bunny slippers. he lets a smirk curl up on his face, and he leans against the doorway, winking at the progressively reddening boy.

 

he most definitely notices the way he struggles to tear his gaze away from donghyuck’s legs. he feels a little smug, and uses one hand to tilt up the boy’s head.

 

“my eyes are up here, honey. what were you saying?” he purrs, and the delivery boy flushes again, swallowing.

 

(yeah, he did just get out of a relationship a little over 2 months ago, but donghyuck has long ago accepted he is shameless. so, he lets himself flirt a little with the delivery boy who he’ll probably never see again.)

 

“i have your food,” he finally says, holding up the bag of takeout. there’s a receipt in his other hand, and the way he squints down at it is pretty adorable. “uh.. donghyuck? the pho tai nam and spring rolls?”

 

“yeah, that’s me, cutie. give me a minute.” he takes pride in the way delivery boy’s (mark, his name tag reads,) cheeks get even more red. he digs around in his wallet for a little, then grabbing a 20 dollar bill and walking back to delivery boy mark.

 

mark hands him the bag, other hand going back to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. he’s very pointedly not looking at the skin exposed by jaehyun’s sweater as it slides off of his shoulder. he makes sure to stretch dramatically so more of his thigh is exposed, just to fluster him some more, before pressing the bill into his hand.

 

grinning cheekily at mark’s flustered face, he waves. “thanks markie! keep the change and come again! make sure to check out my legs next time too, okay?”

 

the absolutely mortified expression on mark’s face is adorable as hell. he looks cute when surprised, donghyuck notes, and he files away the information for another rainy day.

 

he spends the rest of his night crying and munching on his noodles as he binges gossip girl season three. sure, he’s still upset about everything that’s happened today, but unashamedly flirting with the cute delivery boy definitely brightened up his mood.

 

—

 

the following week, he gets a genius idea. he stops eating his burger mid-bite, and jeno raises an eyebrow, giving him a weird look.

 

“uh, hyuck, what’s with the evil look?” renjun asks as he steals one of jaemin’s fries, ignoring the elbow the latter shoves into his side.

 

donghyuck sips his coke before waving his hand dismissively with an innocent batting of his lashes.

 

“oh, nothing, nothing,” he hums, reaching over to also steal one of jaemin’s fries, smiling at the deathly look the other boy has on his face.

 

“stop playing innocent and get to the point,” jaemin deadpans, swiping his coke in retaliation.

 

“well, if you must know,” he begins, and jeno rolls his eyes, muttering something about having the most dramatic best friends in the world.

 

“so, like, i told you guys about the cute delivery boy, right?” they nod in reaffirmation, and jaemin says, “uh.. marcus or something. the one you flirted with after running into dongmin, right?”

 

jeno scowls and renjun gives jaemin a pointed look, but donghyuck doesn’t pay it any heed.

 

“mark,” donghyuck corrects, stealing back his coke to take another sip. “and we don’t mention that dirty cheater.” they all give him a sympathetic look, but he ignores it.

 

“anyways, so like, jaehyun-hyung has this boyfriend.”

 

“taeyong-hyung,” renjun adds, and donghyuck purses his lips at the interruption.

 

“yes, yes, taeyong-hyung. let me finish the story before interrupting again!” he sighs exasperatedly, and jeno snickers behind his hand.

 

“ _anyways,_ according to jaehyun-hyung, taeyong hyung works at this vietnamese restaurant. the same one as cute delivery boy. _so,_ i could perhaps order something from there again and convince taeyong-hyung to send mark with my food.” he smiles a little smugly at his genius plan, and jaemin gives him a dirty look.

 

“hyuck, how is that even gonna work?”

 

donghyuck blinks, opens his mouth, and closes it again. jeno is laughing openly this time around.

 

“well, i’m gonna call the place, right. and presumably, taeyong is going to pick up. and then i'm gonna tell him my order and bribe him to get mark to deliver it,” he says after a while, fishing around for more fries. renjun raises a brow.

 

“and if he doesn’t pick up?” renjun questions.

 

donghyuck settles for: “oh, he will. i have my ways.” jaemin rolls his eyes for the millionth time.

 

“you come up with such stupid ideas, oh my god. what’re you gonna do when he gets there? flash him your legs again and hope he falls to your feet?”

 

“hey!” he calls out, offended. he opens his mouth again to retort, but closes it after he can’t come up with an argument. renjun bursts out laughing, and jeno pats his shoulder sympathetically. that marks the second time he’s been rendered speechless by his clown friends again. tragic.

 

“hyuck, you’re lucky that you’re cute,” he sighs. “just look extra nice and hope mark thinks you’re cute and makes the first move so you don’t have to.”

 

donghyuck eats the rest of his food dejectedly.

 

—

 

later, he’s lounging on his couch, when he decides to call the restaurant. he’s silently praying to every deity out there that taeyong will answer, when a voice snaps him out of it.

 

“this is pho forever, how can i help you?” taeyong hyung’s familiar voice drawls through his screen, causing donghyuck to drop his phone in surprise, the sound of it clattering to the floor echoing in the apartment. he scrambles to pick it up as he quietly blesses his luck.

 

“hi! taeyong hyung!” he greets, voice sugary and overly excited.

 

“donghyuck, why do i feel like this is a part of some diabolical scheme?” taeyong sighs instead of greeting him back. donghyuck just pouts.

 

“don’t be mean, hyung! i just wanted an order of pho tai nam and a coke.”

 

“is that all?” he sounds like he’s expecting something.

 

“yep! just make sure you send your cutest delivery boy, and by that, i mean mark.”

 

“mark? how do you—“ he stops, and sighs again. it’s only a little funny. “okay, sure, your total is 7.60.” 

 

he’s about to say thank you, but taeyong hangs up the phone. weird, he doesn’t remember taeyong being _that_ tired of his bullshit. jaehyun must be feeding him lies about donghyuck being a gremlin. he reminds himself to ask jaehyun about that later, and scrambles to put on half decent clothes. he wouldn’t be able to woo mark wearing an adventure time hoodie and old basketball shorts.

 

his doorbell rings 15 minutes later, and he manages to scramble out of his room without tripping over a pile of clothes and ruining his pretty glitter eye makeup. there was no real _need_ for the glittery eyeshadow but donghyuck decided that if delivery-boy-mark couldn’t appreciate his subpar makeup skills then he wouldn’t be the one for him. (which would be a shame, considering delivery-boy-mark is super cute.)

 

he swings open the door, and mark stands there in all of his awkward glory, giving donghyuck a small half-smile. this time, a snapback is perched on top of his head.

 

“ah, donghyuck, right?” he manages to not stutter and donghyuck holds back a smile. adorable. then, he quickly holds out the takeout bag to donghyuck, who takes it and hands him the money in return.

 

there’s not a lot of talking being done, and donghyuck hears a voice that sounds vaguely like jaemin saying: _this plan has been stupid from the start, dummy, he’s not even looking you in the eye._

 

he’s about to open his mouth to say something probably stupid, but mark beats him to it.

 

“do you always order the same thing?” he blurts, and his eyes widen slightly after he says it, like he wasn’t exactly expecting himself to speak. what a dork.

 

donghyuck lets his lips curl into a half smile, and shrugs. “only when you’re delivering, cutie.”

 

mark only blushes a little this time, but it’s still satisfying. “that was incredibly corny,” he says after a beat, voice stilted and ears red. “the. um. the banh mi cha lua is also really good. i recommend it next time you order from pho forever.”

 

donghyuck hums thoughtfully, and he leans against the doorframe again. “if you’re the one recommending it, i’ll trust you. but you better be the one to deliver it, mkay?” mark nods, blushing light pink again, and he turns his body to leave.

 

“bye, um, see you soon,” he moves his body almost robotically to leave, and pauses one more time. “also, your eyeshadow is really pretty. it brings out your eyes.” mark ducks his head down so his snapback covers his face, and shuffles away quickly. donghyuck can see the back of his neck turning red as he leaves.

 

he closes the door with a smile, and texts jeno one thing: _hes a keeper_

 

(jeno sends back various question marks and exclamation points, but donghyuck ignores them in lieu of plotting diabolically about getting mark to fall for him while watching thor ragnarok. he gets distracted by the attractiveness of both tom hiddleston and chris hemsworth and forgets to eat his food until the movie’s halfway through. it’s all good, though, because the movie makes him laugh so hard that he can’t even bring himself to care about his food being semi-cold.)


	2. bean mine (i like you a latte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being a flaming hot mess isn’t one of the suggested ways to charm your crush, but it seems to be working well enough for donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh so. this is gonna be three chapters now bc i keep gettinf carried away 
> 
> im sorry if the story is inconsistent skdnkdkd this was written at 2 am and hasn’t been proofread 
> 
> warning for lots of alcohol consumption and mentions of vomit 
> 
> also, warning for extreme cheesiness 
> 
> hope u guys enjoy anyway <3

donghyuck has lost count of the shots he’s taken, which is something that happens more often than not at wong yukhei’s parties, or really, alpha kappa phi’s parties. he knows tomorrow morning he’s gonna regret drinking until his head went fuzzy, but now all donghyuck can think about is the pulsing of the music through yukhei’s ridiculously expensive speakers, and the feeling of hands on his hips. he has absolutely no clue who he’s dancing with, and has half a mind to turn around and see, but ultimately decides whoever it is can wait.

he slips away from the crowd of dancing bodies and stumbles into the kitchen to find either renjun, or some beer, or both. he doesn’t find renjun, but it’s hard to miss yukhei’s flimsy limbs near the island.

“yukhei!” he slurs, finding his way over to the tall boy and struggling to throw an arm over his shoulder. yukhei, who is surprisingly not wasted, just smiles and pats donghyuck’s head gently.

“hyuck, i’m glad you’re having fun!” he laughs good-naturedly, and offers him the cup in his hand. donghyuck doesn’t even recall him having a cup, but he doesn’t let himself think too hard about it. 

he gulps it down just to find it’s water, and pouts up at yukhei. “aw, don’t be a buzzkill!”

yukhei just smiles sheepishly. “listen, you’re gonna have a killer hangover tomorrow, hyuckie. you’ve had enough to drink. besides, it’s getting late, do you know where renjun, jaemin, and jeno are?”

donghyuck knows he’ll be grateful for yukhei in the morning, but now, he just wants to drink some more and dance until his feet hurt.

“nope, but im gonna go dance, mkay?” he finds his way back into the hoard of drunken college students. yukhei is saying something to him as he leaves the kitchen, but he can’t hear anything over the thumping of the music.

he trips over something he can’t see, and is about to fall flat on his face before something stops him. a person? he can't tell for sure.

blearily, he looks up, and sees a vaguely familiar face. he blinks up a few times, and registers his hands on someone else’s chest, before it clicks. a sly smile spreads over his face.

“well, if it isn’t cute delivery boy!” donghyuck slurs, swaying dangerously again. “how sweet, you saved me! my knight in black ripped jeans.”

mark panics as donghyuck’s about to fall over, and puts his hands on his waist to steady the drunk boy.

“steady there,” he says, and donghyuck feels victorious when mark swallows after he looks up at the boy under his lashes.

“oh, feeling me up now, are we?” he grins, and mark flushes before letting go of his waist. he looks like he’s about to bolt, but there’s hesitation flickering in his eyes.

 “you’re really drunk,” worry shines through mark’s voice, but donghyuck doesn’t notice and settles for looping his arms around the other’s neck, swaying to the beat of the music.

 “no, silly, i’m donghyuck! dance with me, okay?” he giggles, and mark’s face is _so_ much more handsome this close, even if his vision is a little fuzzy. 

“donghyuck, you should really be getting home. where are your friends?” 

donghyuck sighs irritatedly when mark stays still, but continues to dance anyway. 

“i don’t know, i don’t care, i really just want you to dance with me,” he singsongs, running his index finger down mark’s neck. the corner of his mouth tugs up at the small shiver mark gives, and the taller boy’s hands are back on his waist.

“if i dance with you, will you let me take you home?” his voice is low and warm near donghyuck’s ear, and the hairs on his arms stand to attention. he nods just to get mark to start moving, and isn’t disappointed.

“wow, mark, you’re really forward, aren’t you?” he teases, and mark pinches his waist.

“not like that, you creep,” he hisses, and donghyuck revels in the flush that rises on his face. 

the other’s grip on donghyuck’s waist is hesitant, gentle, as they sway to the rhythm of the music. it isn’t enough, donghyuck decides petulantly, and he tilts his head to start mouthing at the the spot beneath mark’s ear. he’s treading into dangerous territory, probably, but he’s too far gone to realize or care.

mark’s grip tightens on his waist for a millisecond before suddenly yanking away as if he’s been burned. “okay, that’s enough. it’s time for us to go, yeah?”

donghyuck pouts, but let’s mark grab his wrist and weave them out of the crowd.

 “how far away is your apartment complex from here?” he asks once they’ve left the alpha kappa phi frat house.  

 donghyuck doesn’t answer; he can feel the after effect of all of his drinks already, and looks down dazedly at the grass. oh, no. this wasn’t good.

“donghyuck? are you alright?” mark’s soothing voice and the gentle hand on his shoulder do nothing to calm the wave of nausea rolling through him.

“think’m gonna vomit,” he mumbles, and mark’s eyes widen comically. 

“shit,” he curses quietly, taking out his phone. “hey, it’s okay, don’t worry. i‘ll get us an uber, okay? you’ll be fine, donghyuck.”

donghyuck is not fine. he leans over and vomits right into one of alpha kappa phi’s overgrown bushes. he hears mark cursing again and there’s a hand rubbing at his back.

“i just got us an uber, it’ll be here in a few minutes. just hold on for me, okay donghyuck?” donghyuck nods weakly as mark’s hand goes from rubbing his back to carding through his hair. he must be a complete fucking mess by now with his smudged makeup, hair matted to his forehead as he’s subjected to vomiting in bushes.

mark isn’t making fun of him though. he’s just whispering encouraging things to donghyuck as he cards his fingers through donghyuck’s hair. it's so sweet that it makes donghyuck wants to cry a little.

6 minutes later, the uber pulls up, a little black hyundai, and mark guides him into the backseat. he can feel himself drifting into sleep, eyelids slowly closing.

20 minutes later, he wakes up to mark shaking his shoulder gently.

“hey,” he whispers. “we’re at your apartment complex. i got you some water and aspirin. do you think you’ll manage getting to your apartment room or do you need me?” 

donghyuck mumbles incoherently, and mark takes that as a cue to hoist him up, donghyuck’s arm thrown around his shoulder. he guides donghyuck up to his apartment room. 

when they arrive, donghyuck gratefully drinks the water mark bought him and fumbles to find his key in his back pocket. just before he opens the door, he mumbles blearily, “thank you, markie. you’re real kind, you know?” and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

mark blushes cutely and doesn’t even get grossed out, even though donghyuck looks like shit and smells like alcohol, vomit, sweat, and cologne. his hand flies to his cheek, soft, and he waves as donghyuck pads into his apartment drunkenly.

(unknown to donghyuck, mark has a smile on his face all the way home.)

 

———

 

the first thing donghyuck realizes when he wakes up the next morning is that he’s sprawled on the couch, half of his limbs hanging off.

then, kicks in his pounding headache. he weakly sits up on the couch even though he feels like death, and feels around the coffee table for his phone.

the second thing he realizes is that it’s 6pm, and sunday, and he’s fucking screwed because he slept for more than 12 hours and missed his shift at the coffee shop 10 minutes from campus. doyoung-hyung is gonna kill him.

the third thing he realizes is that none of his friends have heard from him since the beginning of last night’s parties, which explains the influx of missed calls and texts.

“shit,” donghyuck sighs to himself, running a hand through his hair. last night was a mess. 

he quickly responds to all of the texts, and decides to go to cvs to pick up a bottle of aspirin and a gatorade, ignoring the pounding of his head and the aching of his entire body. he throws on sunglasses for good measure, and stumbles out of the apartment.

he gets a few weird looks as he walks to cvs, and decides it’s probably because he looks like a mess. he’s wearing one of jaehyun’s sweaters over his clothes from last night, and a pair of sunglasses. not to mention his hair is literally all over the place, and he still smells vaguely of alcohol.

he really hopes he doesn’t run into anyone at cvs, but luck is never truly on donghyuck’s side, and he bumps right into someone as he walks into cvs.

“ah, sorry, my fault,” he apologizes, shuffling away from the person awkwardly. he’s about to turn in the direction of the aisle with medicine, when the person responds.

“it’s all good, dude,” a familiar voice says, and donghyuck whips his head around. of _fucking_ course, it’s delivery boy mark standing there, looking as cute as ever, with not even a hair out of place. donghyuck curses under his breath.

“well, well, if it isn’t my hero,” he croons with false-confidence, because this is delivery boy mark, and even if he looks like flaming garbage he _will_ charm the socks off him.

mark laughs a small, quiet laugh, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “ah, no need to exaggerate. i just helped you get home, donghyuck.” his smile is all bright eyes and cheekbones. donghyuck wills himself to not blush; his name sounded so nice coming out of mark’s mouth.

“yeah, but you barely know me, delivery boy. anyone else in your place would’ve left me to fend for myself,” he gives mark a wry grin in return. mark looks embarrassed again.

“ah, well. still, we’re acquainted by this point, aren’t we? and i'm not gonna leave someone who i want to be friends with alone when they’re shit-faced.” there’s a light pink blush dusting over his cheeks, and he very pointedly doesn’t look at donghyuck.

“only friends? and here i was thinking you were starting to like me,” he mock-pouts, batting his eyelashes up at mark playfully. mark scowls in a way that makes him look more adorable than anything else.

“ugh, bye, donghyuck,” he says, and then spins around to leave. donghyuck laughs quietly at the sight of the red crawling up his neck.

“see you around, markie!”

(its only later that he realizes one last thing: he still doesn’t have mark’s number.)

 

———

 

donghyuck is convinced doyoung is a spawn of satan. no one else would make him work the opening shift on a _monday._ a monday! it’s like doyoung wanted him dead. (well, that wasn’t far off the mark; doyoung was still super annoyed with him sleeping through his shift. still, opening shifts were hell.)

 he drags himself into the store with a grumble, and taeil shoots him a sympathetic smile from where he’s wiping down a table.

 “so,” chenle hums the moment he sees donghyuck. “i'm surprised you’re still alive.”

donghyuck just rolls his eyes and goes to tie on the apron. “can it, pipsqueak,” he huffs and chenle just grins at him.

“just saying, hyuck. i genuinely can't believe that you don’t have alcohol poisoning. but on top of that, it’s more unbelievable that doyoung let you live.”

“it’s because doyoung loves me,” he hums simply. chenle rolls his eyes and ends it there, and they both clean up before the store opens. 

donghyuck sighs, and plasters on his best customer service smile even though it’s 7am and he still feels like he got dragged through hell. 

it’s not that he minds taking orders, but 15 year olds who want very specific lattes at the crack of dawn are more annoying than not. he can feel his eye start to twitch after the third judgemental old lady comments on his eyeshadow choice of the day, and is about to take his break for the morning even though it’s only 8:30 when the door jingles again.

of _fucking_ course, mark walks through the door, wearing joggers and a white t-shirt and still managing to look ethereal despite it being early in the morning. donghyuck doesn’t know if he’s blessed or cursed. 

chenle, the nosy fucker, bumps him out of the way when he sees mark coming up to the cash register. 

“mark-hyung!” he says cheerfully, and mark offers him a bright smile. donghyuck is floored. _when the fuck did chenle have friends other than yukhei and jisung? how does chenle know mark?_

“hyuckie, take over the drink-making for me, okay?” chenle says, and donghyuck can’t bring himself to do anything but nod, stupefied. he makes eye-contact with mark and the taller boy gives him a small smile, before turning to chenle.

“hey, lele. how’ve you been? you haven’t been working the morning shift since last week,” he says, leaning over to ruffle chenle’s hair.

“same old, mark-hyung. being pestered by yukhei and jisung, and bullied by that loser over there.” chenle, the demon, motions over to donghyuck, causing mark’s attention to be on him again.

“it’s not nice to bully people, donghyuck,” mark says, amused. donghyuck glares at stupid mark and his stupid cute face and curses the blush rising on his face. he doesn’t like their little role reversal; it was way more fun when mark was the one blushing.

chenle raises an eyebrow at the interaction, but decides not to say anything. maybe he wasn’t so much of a demon after all. “anyways, the regular?”

mark nods, and gives chenle a ten dollar bill. “keep the change, lele.”

chenle turns to donghyuck after mark walks away, and grins mischievously. “one large iced caramel macchiato and a blueberry muffin to go. oh, and don’t think you’re gonna leave this store without telling me what that blush was about.” nope, nevermind. he was still a demon.

in true donghyuck fashion, he writes his number on mark’s cup after he makes the drink, because he is corny and lame and really wants mark to ask him out. he even adds a little heart and winky face. 

“an iced caramel macchiato and blueberry muffin for one very special mr. delivery boy mark,” he calls out, and mark walks over to accept the drink and the muffin gratefully.

“lee,” he says at first. “and thank you.”

“lee?” donghyuck questions, confused. mark gives him a shy smile that may or may not make his heart skip a beat. “it’s my last name. mark lee.”

“well, i just happen to be a lee, too,” he grins. “have a good day, mark.”

he’s about to turn around to continue making the other orders, but before he even gets the chance to do so, mark’s cup slips out of his hand and clatters loudly to the floor.

donghyuck has priorities, obviously, so he steps out from behind the counter with a rag and goes to clean up the spilt coffee.

“are you okay?” he asks as he walks over to mark, but the other boy just looks at him, completely red in the face and eyes slightly wide. “do you have like, a fever or something?” he leans over to feel mark’s forehead, but before that even happens, he slips on the coffee.

but that’s not all; he brings poor mark crashing down with him. donghyuck is convinced at this point that he has to be fucking cursed.

he ends up on his back, with mark half sprawled over him, and can hear chenle cackling loudly from behind the counter.

“oh my god, donghyuck i’m so sorry, i really, really didn’t mean to spill the coffee everywhere it’s my fault that we both slipped,” mark’s face is still red as he starts apologizing profusely, getting more flushed by the minute in embarrassment.

“i just got really startled, gosh, i’m—,” he gets cut off by donghyuck pressing a finger to his lips.

“mark,” donghyuck cuts him off gently. “it’s fine. i was the one who slipped.” it’s almost comical how red mark’s face gets as he looks down at donghyuck’s finger. 

“listen, how about i get you a new coffee, okay?” he withdraws his finger from mark’s lips and it’s endearing how mark follows the motion. he blinks down at donghyuck, before nodding and scrambling to get off him.

“yeah, yeah. um. thank you,” he coughs, holding out his hand to help donghyuck up.

taeil comes over to mop up the mess on the floor, and donghyuck starts to walk back to the counter, when mark stops him.

“wait!” he says, and donghyuck turns around to raise an eyebrow. “um. please write your number on the cup again.” he avoids donghyuck’s gaze and donghyuck snorts softly.

“sure thing, cutie mark, as long as you promise to not drop your coffee this time.” mark’s embarrassed scowl is on top of his list of cutest sights in the world.

after mark leaves, a brand new coffee in hand with donghyuck’s number sprawled on the cup, chenle decides to question him. “so, mark lee was the mystery boy who brought you home, then?” he grins, and donghyuck glares at him. “how do you know about him bringing me home?” he hisses, and chenle shrugs.

“yukhei tells me everything, you know. that includes him seeing someone walk you out.” donghyuck shoves him lightly.

“stop being such a gossip, chenle, you and yukhei act like you guys are still in middle school. how do _you_ know mark lee anyway?”

chenle blinks up innocently. “you didn’t know he was a regular here? he comes in every morning at 8:30 am on the dot.”

donghyuck shakes his head, amused. “yknow, I’m starting to feel like fate wants us together.”

(later that night, mark texts him for the first time.

**unknown number:** **  
**   
hi this is mark!!   
  
as in, delivery guy mark if u forgot   
  
**me:** **  
**   
mark i literally saw u earlier today   
  
i gave u my number and have openly flirted with u since the first time we met   
  
**cutie mark <3:** **  
**   
yeah but idk   
  
i guess i assumed u gave me ur number to mess w me?? not flirt w me   
  
**me:** **  
**   
wow u figured out my true motives   
  
it’s true i wasn’t flirting with you i wanted to have a kazoo battle to the death   
  
**cutie mark <3:** **  
**   
i regret bringing u home on the day of the party    
  
**me:** **  
**   
im touched by ur sweetness 

  
**cutie mark <3:** **  
**   
why am i still talking to u   
  
**me:** **  
**   
it’s bc im cute and i have nice legs

or maybe bc u like when i flirt w u ;;)))

  
**cutie mark <3:** **  
**   
big disagree

**me:**

u cant disagree with the truth markie poo the blush on ur face every time i see u says it all 

  
**cutie mark <3:**

u do make me blush but i still don’t like u ur a snake 

**me:**

admitting i make u blush? character development at it's finest 

**cutie mark <3:**   
  
ur insufferable 

gn donghyuck sleep well

 

 

 

if donghyuck goes to sleep with a smile on his face, it’s nobody's business but his own.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk either  
> my friends made me add in that kazoo part bc they’re on crack

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact the idea for this fic randomly popped into my head at 3 am and it was only supposed to be a drabble but i got carried away


End file.
